


Make the Yuletide Fucking Gay

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Christmas Party, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Neglectful Parents, Period-Typical Homophobia, Short & Sweet, Torturing the Family for Xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: “Fuck it.”Billy looked up from his book, eyebrow raised.  Steve was standing in front of the closet, in only his boxer briefs, which Billy was totally okay with, hands on his hips.  He turned to look at him, eyes fierce and determined.“O-kay?” He replied, because, what?“You’re coming with.” Billy’s eyebrows shot up and he blinked a few times.  Steve still had that determined, bratty look on his face.“To?”“Christmas,” he replied, like Billy was missing the point on purpose.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 10
Kudos: 342





	Make the Yuletide Fucking Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post (https://flippyspoon.tumblr.com/post/189823947476/i-really-want-steve-moping-that-he-cant-bring) by flippyspoon on tumblr and just kinda had to.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Billy went into the kitchen when he heard Steve slam the phone receiver one too many times. His boyfriend was at the kitchen table, hunched over, head in his hands, body tense and almost shaking. Billy sighed and sat beside him, rubbing his back gently.

“They said no again, huh,” he said quietly. It was Christmas time and Steve had woken up that morning with the idea that he’d convince his parents to let him bring Billy to the family Christmas this year. It was sweet, but Billy had known that it wasn’t meant to be. Steve’s parents tolerated him at best, so he’d known that they’d give Steve their usual condescending bullshit. Which fucking annnoyed Billy to no end. It wasn’t like he was chomping at the bit to go to a swanky, faux close family party, but it meant a lot to Steve. He wanted him there, wanted to involve him in things, wanted _him_ , and Billy was nothing if not an utter sucker for one Steve Harrington. How his own fucking parents decided that they didn’t want to know their son, to only have him be who they wanted, Billy had no fucking clue. His parents were missing the fuck out. Billy frowned when Steve didn’t respond at first, but then he gave a shaky nod. “Fuckers.” Steve’s laugh was wet.

“I don’t even know why I care so much,” he said, straightening up as he wiped at his eyes. “It’s not like we had a family relationship to hold on to.” Which was true. When Billy had met Steve’s parents, it had gone very poorly. Mostly because they had come back from a trip early the summer after graduation and had found him and Steve wrapped up together on the couch. Naked. That had been a shitty day. Not as shitty as it would have been if _his_ dad had found them, but Billy was shocked that Steve’s parents could actually ignore him _more_ than they already had. After they’d found them, they didn’t kick Steve out, amazingly enough. They just didn’t speak to him anymore, and it had taken months for them to even begin casual _how’s the weather_ conversations.

“They’re family. Doesn’t always make sense.” He kissed Steve’s temple, wrapping his arm around his shoulders to pull him close. “Fuck ‘em.” Steve smiled sadly.

“Yeah. Fuck ‘em.”

\--

“ _Fuck it._ ”

Billy looked up from his book, eyebrow raised. Steve was standing in front of the closet, in only his boxer briefs, which Billy was totally okay with, hands on his hips. He turned to look at him, eyes fierce and determined.

“O-kay?” He replied, because, what?

“You’re coming with.” Billy’s eyebrows shot up and he blinked a few times. Steve still had that determined, bratty look on his face.

“To?”

“Christmas,” he replied, like Billy was missing the point on purpose.

“The one your parents said I couldn’t come to.”

“Yes of fucking--” Steve huffed and crossed his arms. It was then Billy noticed the way his fingers twitched, the way he couldn’t stop shifting his weight, and he realized Steve was _nervous_. That he was _up to something_. “I don’t care what they said. I’m tired of being asked where my girlfriend is every fucking year because my parents won’t even admit I’m dating someone. I’m tired of having to fucking lie because no one _listens_ when I tell them what’s actually happening in my life. I’m tired of them not fucking caring about me, I want--” He choked up a little and Billy stood up, crossing to him quickly. “I want someone who actually _cares_ about me there,” he whispered. He did that sometimes. Said something that rocked Billy to his core. It never ceased to amaze him, the way Steve loved him. He knew he didn’t deserve it, definitely hadn’t in the beginning, but Billy held on to good things with a vice grip. And how no one else held on to Steve Harrington was a mystery Billy knew he would never solve.

“Okay,” Billy replied, voice soft. “So we go.” Steve smiled before shifting from foot to foot again, biting his lip.

“Would-- Would you get like, extra punked up?” His eyes shifted from side to side.

“I figured you would have wanted me in khakis.” The giggle he let out made Billy preen.

“As hilarious as that would be I kinda,” he blushed, “I kinda wanted to go all out? I don’t imagine they’ll be inviting me to much more family stuff after this, so why not just kinda… fuck with them?” It was tentative, like Steve thought he would say no, or be offended, or be anything other than absolutely _ready_ to fuck with the Harringtons.

“Babe,” he began, leaning in close to breathe the same air, “There’s never been anything in my life I’ve wanted to do more than fuck with your parents.” Steve stifled a giggle again and kissed him, chaste but firm.

“And the entire extended family. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins,” he said, pulling away from the kiss before Billy could raise it to the level he wanted. He grabbed a nice collared shirt, because of course, but paused before putting it on. “You’re sure? Like, I don’t wanna make you do anything you don’t want--”

“Steve,” Billy deadpanned, cutting him off. “Not only would I not do it if I didn’t want to, I _cannot_ stress enough that this is the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.” He thrilled in Steve’s blush and couldn’t help himself, so he kissed the back of Steve’s neck. “I’ve already got great plans to fuck with your family.”

“That’s so fucking hot,” Steve replied, voice husky. He tilted his head, giving Billy more room to do as he pleased, which normally would have been _great_ , but he had other ideas.

“I’m gonna take you into the bathroom and mark the fuck out of your neck while we’re there,” he whispered into Steve’s ear. The full body shiver it caused was too tempting, so he pulled away and began rifling through his leather. Steve still hadn’t moved and Billy smirked to himself. He loved riling Steve up, especially at the worst times.

\--

The Harrington family had rented out a fucking _mansion_.

“Sometimes I forget how fucking rich your family is,” Billy mumbled. Steve flushed and took his hand, all nervous energy now that they were walking up. The car had been taken by the valet, a fucking _valet_ , and Billy was kind of reeling from the immense wealth around him. So, strangely, Steve’s nervous twitching was a comfort.

“What if they just turn us away immediately?” He’d been coming up with worst case scenarios since they were about 20 minutes away and Billy was getting a little irritated. He rolled his eyes.

“Babe, they care so much more about how they look to other people. Plus, if they don’t let us in, we’ll just go home. And trust me,” he smirked, giving Steve’s ass a quick squeeze, “That’ll be just fine.” Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled, so Billy counted it as a win. They knocked and were let in by a butler. A fucking _butler_. Steve handed the man his coat, but Billy just kept his on. It was part of the look, obviously.

“This way Mr. Harrington,” the butler said, shooting an unreadable glance Billy’s way, before leading them down the hallway. As much as Billy wanted to take in the sights of the house, he’d never been in a place that just dripped money like this, Steve was still twitchy. His breathing picked up pace as they approached the entry to the living room, though Billy was sure there was a fancier name for it, and for a moment, he was worried that Steve might actually stop breathing. He took his hand, intertwining their fingers and bringing their hands up to kiss Steve’s knuckles.

“You good, babe?” He asked, keeping his voice low. “We don’t have to do this.” Steve let out a shuddery breath and shook his head.

“I need to do this,” he replied. Billy reached out and pulled him in for a kiss before the butler coughed pointedly. Billy rolled his eyes but faltered when he saw the man’s small smile. He gestured them in with an arm and a wink.

Steve went in first, but Billy kept close behind him, because he did not want to miss a _moment_ of awkward conservative bullshit. Heads turned when they entered, eyes passing over Steve and latching onto Billy. He’d worn his leather jacket with the spikes this time, his blood red shirt unbuttoned to his navel, and what Steve called his “fuck me now” jeans. They were tight, acid washed, and artfully ripped. He’d made sure that his earring, necklace, and rings would gleam, shining them obsessively until Steve had dragged him out of the house. All of it was so fucking worth it.

There were fewer people there than he’d thought. He’d expected a horde of polos, sweaters tied around shoulders, and a khaki sea. While there was still plenty of khaki and polos, it was more a few handfuls of people, rather than a crowd. It made their entrance all the more captivating. Steve headed for his parents, whose eyes were the size of dinner plates, and Billy trailed behind him slowly, unbothered. He was acutely aware of the disdain that was rolling off of Steve’s family. It was like sun to a flower, for him. Some of the women seemed torn between looking at his ass and recoiling in disgust and Billy let himself smile smugly at the attention.

“Mom, Dad,” Steve said, leaning in for pecks on the cheek while they were still frozen. His mom recovered first, her eyes betraying her smile.

“Steve, honey!” She hugged him very briefly, eyes darting back and forth, between him and Billy. “I-- I didn’t think you were bringing anyone!” Billy threw his arm around Steve’s shoulder and Mrs. Harrington tracked the movement with wary eyes. The action seemed to kick Steve’s father into gear.

“In fact I believe you said you _weren’t_.” Billy tamped down on his anger, letting it simmer under the surface, keeping his edges sharp.

“I know,” Steve said, and Billy could see his nerves beginning to eat away at him. The entire room was listening, even if they pretended not to. The teens, all of them probably around the same age as the brats, were staring openly, jaws dropped. Billy winked at them and they quickly went back to their own conversation. He pulled Steve tighter against him and looked back at the Harringtons.

“Originally I worked,” Billy explained, lying straight to their faces. And they knew it. “But then I got it covered and we thought, ‘Oh, wouldn’t it be a lovely surprise if we _both_ could make it to the family Christmas?’” Mr. Harrington’s face turned redder and redder as he spoke, and Billy was pretty sure it was going to stay that color the entire time he was here. _Good_.

“O-Of course,” Mrs. Harrington stammered.

“Who are you, exactly?” The four turned together, almost having forgotten there were other people around. The man who spoke was blading and looked like he probably thought he shat gold. Billy hated him already. He grinned wide, all teeth.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled up at him. “We’ve been together for about a year now, and I thought it was probably time to bring him to meet the family.” Before the man, one of Steve’s uncles he thought, could respond, Steve turned to the family as a whole. “Everyone, this is Billy, my boyfriend.” He gestured with a smile that made Billy’s knees go a little weak. But it was time to play up the bad boy image and getting weak in the knees when your boyfriend just _fucking smiled_ wasn’t metal. So Billy just smirked and gave a lazy wave to the group, everyone wearing matching shocked expressions. Somewhere in the back of the room a glass shattered and it only made Billy smirk more.

“Wonderful to finally meet everyone,” he drawled, once again, lying right out of his ass. There was no response. The room stayed uncomfortably quiet. Steve began to fidget, his fingers clasping and unclasping around Billy’s side, which just wouldn’t do, so he took some initiative. He turned them to the group next to them with the balding dickhole and smiled. “So, what kinda shit do y’all rich people get up to in Chicago?”

\--

Steve sat down on the couch with an exhausted sigh. They’d been at the party for maybe an hour so far and it had been _a lot_. After the Big Gay Reveal, things had been awkward. A majority of his family had avoided talking to him and Billy, finding other things to do. Another conversation, needing to go to the bathroom, and most recently, “Sorry, Steve, I need to… Eat some more pie.” Honestly, things were going great, considering. His uncles had been red in the face from the moment Billy started talking to the moment he swaggered away towards their wives. Who had been scandalized by nearly every word out of his mouth.

“He’s just the sweetest thing, don’t you agree? Those lips.”

“Whoever sold you those earrings was a lying son of a bitch.”

“Do those table toppers look off center to you?”

“Oh do _not_ talk to me about Reagan. Just the name makes me wanna puke.”

“What things do I like to do?” Billy smirked, “Well,--”

Steve had cut him off and ushered him away at that point, blushing furiously. He wasn’t mad though. Honestly, he’d never had so much fun in his life. His uncles were incensed, his aunts had been toyed with fucking _perfectly_ , and his parents were paying attention to him. And he didn’t even care.

There was a weight next to him and Steve looked over.

“Hey Aunt Deb,” he said with a smile. Aunt Deb had always been a favorite of his. She was the black sheep in his father’s family, having been _divorced_ , but she had always been kind to him. She was fun, caring, and actually listened to him. Also, she got drunk as shit at every party.

“Stevie!” She cooed, pinching his cheek. Her dark hair had new streaks of grey, but they made her look refined. Her yellow sweater had some sort of stain on it, probably the spiked eggnog, and her dangling earrings swayed with her. She smelled like rum and roses. Steve inhaled deeply. “I’m so glad to see you! Your parents always say you’re busy but,” she dropped her voice into a very loud stage whisper, “I know it’s because this family has a stick up their collective ass.” She snickered and Steve had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

“I am busy. And I make it to the big holiday stuff.” She puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

“I guess.” There was a cackle from the other side of the room and Steve turned to see Billy trapping one of his uncles by the punch bowl. The man looked horrified as Billy leered at him, all teeth, and Steve felt his heart pound. When he looked back at Deb, her smile had gone soft. “Oh honey,” she sighed, “I’m so happy for you.” Steve felt his eyes water.

“Yeah?” His voice was soft.

“Of course. Your father,” she sighed, “Has always been old fashioned. Takes after your grandfather.” She rolled her eyes. “But you listen to me.” She took his hand in hers, pulling it to her chest. “If the way you two look at each other is any indication, your love is gonna last, baby.” He knew she was drunk. Knew she was rambly. But to hear it from her, from his _family_ , it made the lump in his throat swell. He choked back some tears and shook his head.

“I sure hope so,” he replied with a watery laugh. She pulled him in for a hug and Steve gripped back tightly. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, wondering if Billy was ready to leave, but froze when he came face to face with his father. The man looked down at him, stone cold.

“Come with me.” Deb frowned when Steve stood, but he gave her a warm smile to calm her. His father lead them into a large study., a few doors down from the lounge. Steve barely had time to appreciate it before his father spoke. “What on earth possessed you to pull this little stunt? Did _he_ convince you?” Steve let out a humorless laugh.

“No, no,” he replied. “This was my idea.” His father’s brow furrowed more. “You know, I can’t remember the last time we ever talked alone.” He looked at the walls of books around him, and felt an eerie calm he had never felt around his father before. “All I remember is you telling me how much I disappoint you.”

“I want him out of here.” His father’s voice was stern and gave no room for argument. Steve looked at him, sad.

“If we leave, I’m not coming back.”

“I know.” It was like a slap. Steve sucked in a breath, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He knew this was coming, but he still felt so _stupid_. “If you leave, you’re getting no help from me.”

“I know,” Steve replied. He’d known his father would cut him out of his life, but he’d hoped that maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe his father _did_ love him, deep down, somewhere.

“I can’t believe you’re still such a stupid child,” his father chided. “You finally got your attention, Steve. Happy?” Steve looked at the floor, then back up to his father.

“If I’m with Billy? Yes.” It was a simple answer. It seemed to take his father aback. Before his father could say anything else, anything _worse_ , Steve left. He went back into the lounge and found Billy, talking with Deb and looking absolutely stunning.

“Hey baby,” Billy drawled, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist. Steve felt light, almost like he could fly.

“Hey.” Steve nuzzled his cheek. “Wanna get outta here?” He felt Billy nod.

“Aww,” Deb cooed, tearing up. “You two are just so precious.” Steve delighted as Billy blushed, a soft smile on his face.

“Will you grab my jacket while I say goodbye?” Billy nodded, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. Then he pulled back and slipped back into the smug, smarmy douchebag Steve somehow originally fell for.

“I’ll make sure the car is nice and warmed up for us, Stevie,” he called, making sure his voice carried. The party stuttered, conversations halting, before resuming as Billy strode out. Steve hugged Deb tightly.

“Thank you,” Steve said. He hoped she understood what he meant.

“Visit anytime, honey.” She kissed his cheek, smiling fondly, before making her way back to the couch. Steve turned to go and paused when he made eye contact with his mother. She looked ready to cry, his father looming behind her. Steve gave them a short wave and made his way towards the exit. His cousins were hanging out in the entryway and they all stood up when he came out.

“You’re leaving?”

“We saw Billy leave--”

“Yeah,” Steve said, cutting them off. It was Candace, Leo, and Evie, his favorites. The others were just too much like their parents. “And I probably won’t be seeing you guys at many more events.” They frowned collectively and it was a little creepy.

“What?” Evie asked, tossing her dirty blonde curls over her shoulder. “Because of Billy?”

“A lot of things, but yeah.”

“That’s so dumb,” Candace snapped. “This is like, the coolest thing that’s ever happened to our family.” Steve’s eyebrows shot up. Leo and Evie nodded in agreement.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were _cool_?” Candace demanded and Steve felt himself getting a serious case of whiplash.

“I, uh,” Steve stammered.

“Well,” Leo droned, placing his finger to his chin in thought, “Is Steve cool, or is Billy just _really_ cool?”

“Well,” Candace hummed, “Maybe it’s a bit of both? Steve has to be a _little_ cool for Billy to hang out with him.” Steve ducked out quickly, not needing to be a part of this conversation. The butler informed him that Billy had taken his coat and left. Steve rolled his eyes and went out into the cold, shivering as he went down the steps. Billy had the camaro idling and was terrorizing the valet.

“Asshole!” He called, getting Billy’s attention. “Gimme my fucking coat!”

“Not till you show me those pert little nips, Harrington!” He yelled, definitely loud enough to be heard inside. Steve rolled his eyes and felt warmth spread from his head to his toes, the love that he felt squirming around inside him and threatening to burst.

Yeah, he was happy.


End file.
